


【TK】坠落的星辰22（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 17:11:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰22（ABO）

近藤贵三郎最近的日子，很不好过。

先是二哥撂了挑子，整个网络部门没有得力人手监管，系统漏洞越来越多；之后那位大人铁了心跟他们划清了界限，那帮商场老贼知道了这件事，不遗余力的打压近藤株式会社的生意。

再然后欧蜜俱乐部的资料库也出了事，很多绝密文件流到了公共网络上，他后知后觉的发现自己的口令卡被人动过了，第一个怀疑的就是近藤美月，可人家早在半个月前就递交了辞呈，刚刚被人事部门批准，和她一起消失的，还有她的一个组长，登记的名字叫千户佐。

调出这个千户佐的照片一看，那张跟绫小路社长有九分相似的脸，让近藤贵三郎确认了他的身份。

最近几天，检察院，税务局，警视厅，所有政府部门似乎都把自己的员工派到了他的欧蜜俱乐部作访问调查，每天一群西装革履的男男女女走马灯一样来来去去，严重影响到了他的生意。

就在他想要提出申诉抗议的时候，检察院和税务局以欧蜜俱乐部上税情况存在严重问题为由，强行查封了他的俱乐部，勒令其暂时关店歇业，何时开业另行通知。

最大的收入来源断了，近藤株式会社那边生意也在不断地缩水，近藤隆一是个没出息的，让他守成还行，让他在困境中杀出一条血路，还不如直接杀了他来的容易。

现在近藤贵三郎焦头烂额，分身乏术。他头发凌乱，衣衫不整，满眼都是红血丝，平时最在乎的形象问题，如今完全顾不上了。

此刻他正坐在一间破办公室里的办公桌上，绞尽脑汁想着让生意起死回生的对策。

一个手下进来了，向近藤贵三郎报告，“三少爷，社长让我告诉您一声，公司这几天就交给您了，他要带着太太跟孩子们去温泉旅行，五天以后回。”

“知道了。”近藤贵三郎不耐烦道，大哥走了更好，省得有些决定还要通知这个废物让他签字。

手下瞟了一眼近藤贵三郎的脸色，小心翼翼的问道，“那，三少爷，今天是元旦，您看，要不要给兄弟们也放个假，过个节……”

话还没说完，就被近藤贵三郎一脚踹倒在地，“过个鸡巴节过节！没他妈那个闲工夫！公司都快黄他妈了个逼的了！还他妈过节！”

近藤贵三郎破口大骂，手下连滚带爬的跑了。

喘着粗气，好半天才把涌出的怒气压下去，一声带着蔑视的嗤笑，又把近藤贵三郎的火拱了起来。

原来这间办公室里还有一个人。

近藤贵三郎仿若吃人的目光向着出声的方向看去，刚被绑在椅子上动弹不得，但他脸上赤裸裸鄙夷的神色和嘴角勾起的讽刺弧度依然刺痛了近藤贵三郎的眼睛，让他几欲发狂。

走上前去，扬起手狠狠抽了刚一个耳光。他被打得头侧歪向一边，脸颊迅速肿了起来。

甩了甩打得有些发麻的手，近藤贵三郎语调阴冷道，“操你妈逼的，当初怎么没烧死你们一家呢！当初怎么你就没出车祸死了呢！操你妈的！”

一脚把刚连人带椅子踹翻在地，刚的后脑勺重重磕在地砖上，因为剧烈的疼痛而紧紧地闭上了眼睛。

满意的听着刚不住倒吸凉气，近藤贵三郎的心情才算是好了一点。他打了个电话，很快，三个穿白大褂的医生走了进来，扶起椅子，挂上一个装着淡红色液体的点滴，注射进了刚的静脉里。

“放心，这不是毒品。”看见刚的眼神不善，近藤贵三郎大发善心的解释道。

“嗡嗡嗡——”连着充电线的手机在桌子上震动，屏幕上已经堆积了三十来个未接电话，看着来电显示的姓名，再看一眼正在打着点滴的刚，近藤贵三郎笑了一下，眼神示意医生们。一个人很快明白了他的意图，拿出宽胶布封住了刚的嘴。

确认刚已经没法说话之后，近藤贵三郎接起了电话。

 

一夜没睡，光一满眼都是红血丝，从昨天晚上七点钟开始，他就每隔半个小时给刚的手机打一次电话，一直打到今天下午两点多，电话终于有人接听了。

光一的手机早就连上了警视厅的监听和录音设备，于是近藤贵三郎的话，这间办公室里的所有人都能听得一清二楚。

“51号，看来你最近混得不错啊！你可能不认识我，我是你之前的大老板，近藤贵三郎。堂本刚，现在正在我这里做客。”

“你，你想干什么？”光一抖着声音问道，那个语气，如果刚听到，就马上能听出来，跟他们第一次见面时候光一介绍自己的语气如出一辙，怯生生的，带着无限的惶恐，生怕下一秒钟巴掌就会抽到自己身上的什么地方。

长濑眼珠子都快瞪出来了，这个弱气的小可怜到底是谁？

下意识的想吐槽，光一一个眼风扫过来，刀子一样的目光让长濑生生把话咽下去了，光一还不放心，恶狠狠做了一个闭嘴的手势。

大手捂上自己的嘴巴，长濑鸡啄米一般点头。

妈妈呀，大佬小受无缝对接，一秒切换，表弟好可怕！

搞定了长濑，光一把注意力都放在了电话上，近藤贵三郎还在叨逼叨。

“我要干的事情太简单了，简单到你这个废物性奴都能做到。你给我听好了，今天晚上八点，你自己带着堂本株式会社全部资产的转让合同来24号码头，记住了只允许你自己来，到时候咱们一手交合同，一手交人。”

“我，我，怎么办，怎么办……”光一的声音听起来快要急哭了。

“老子不管你怎么办，八点整见，超一分钟，我就剁堂本刚一根手指头，如果手指头都剁完了你还没到，就等着给他收尸吧！”近藤贵三郎声音里透着无限的凶狠。

“不要！我，我一定去，请你，请你不要伤害刚主人，求求你了！”

“你要是准时到，我自然会保证他好好的。要是多带哪怕一条狗，你的刚主人都会没命的，你可千万别忘了。”嘴角勾起一抹邪笑，近藤贵三郎瞟了刚一眼。

“那我，我想听一听刚主人的声音，可以，可以吗？我想知道他现在安不安全！”生怕近藤贵三郎会拒绝，光一带着哭腔恳求道。

近藤贵三郎想象着这个六神无主的小奴隶此刻该是多么惶恐，他拎着电话走到刚身边，按了免提，一个人撕掉了刚嘴上的胶布，刚大喊道“光一？是光一吗唔……”嘴又被封了起来，近藤贵三郎取消免提说了一句“八点钟不见不散哦！”就挂了电话。

房间变得寂静无声，光一放下手机，深深地叹了口气，忽略掉屋子里所有人都用怪怪的眼光看着自己，长濑的眼神尤其古怪，“刚——主人？”

“……滚。”将手机扔到长濑怀里，光一转身就向外走去。

“表弟你去哪儿？”手忙脚乱接住手机，长濑冲着光一的背影喊道。

“找个地方睡一觉，你没听那王八蛋说什么吗，我得为今晚养足精神。”

木村捅了捅身边的小警察，使了个眼色，小警察会意，他快步上前，带着光一找安静舒服的地方补眠去了。

破办公室里，近藤贵三郎居高临下的看着刚，对方愤怒的目光再也不会让他生气，正相反，现在他高兴极了，“你的小奴隶晚上就会来救他的刚主人了，我也要做好迎接他的准备了，哈哈。”

不愿意去看近藤贵三郎的丑陋嘴脸，刚闭上了眼睛。

这个王八蛋。

 

昨天下午四点刚过，刚就坐立不安频繁看表，快到四点一刻的时候他终于忍不住了，跟大野相叶告别，提前道了句新年好，就离开了大野家。

站在电梯里，刚却有些生自己的气。明明打算好了给光一个教训，晾他一个月的，却在意识到这人快过生日的时候跑到蛋糕店里特意订了那个上面全是草莓的低糖慕斯蛋糕，今天又巴巴的等着约定好了的取蛋糕的时间，迫不及待地想往那里赶。我可真是没出息。

光一这人，爱吃草莓又不喜欢甜食，好麻烦哦。性格又内向，性子又闷，嘴还笨，还不够坦率，我到底喜欢他哪一点啊？

开车在取蛋糕的路上刚还在数落光一，越数落到后来越不忍心，不由的想起了他的好来。光一的好就排着队，一样一样地出现在刚的脑海里，直到他意识到自己脸上已经带着抑制不住的傻笑，脑内的火车才勉强刹住了。

好不容易才回忆起自己最初的问题——我到底喜欢光一哪一点啊？

现在，心里面已经有了答案。大概，因为他是堂本光一这一点，我才喜欢吧。

走进面包房的刚并没有注意到，面包房对面停下了一辆车，近藤贵三郎坐在后排座上，咬牙切齿的叮嘱手下，“看清楚了，刚才那个走进面包房的男人是堂本刚，你们这帮废物，别再跟十年前一样搞错了，听见没有！”

手下唯唯应诺，拉开门下车，与另外几个人会合之后，等着刚从面包房里出来，不紧不慢的跟了上去。

刚是准备把蛋糕放进后备箱里的时候发现异常的，不过已经来不及了，对方是五个身强力壮的Alpha，每个人都刻意释放了信息素，难闻无比又有十足的压迫力，让刚反应迟钝，混乱中很快就被他们打晕抬到了早就准备好的面包车上。

蛋糕摔在地上，变成了非常凄惨的形状。

挟持他的人应该是给他注射了安定之类的药物，刚再次醒过来，就是一月一号的中午了。

被近藤贵三郎找来的医生注射了不明药物，虽然他说过不是毒品，刚还是很担心，这个药物会不会对他造成永久性损伤，也非常想知道，这该死的液体到底是什么。

两个多小时以后，点滴总算是打完了。又过了一个多小时，身体上的感觉让刚猜到了药物的种类。

体温似乎下降了一度，有些冷。信息素渐渐收敛，到最后完全闻不到了。刚不仅闻不到自己信息素的味道了，实际上，他似乎暂时失去了嗅觉，鼻子只能被用来呼吸，闻不到任何气味。

那淡红色的药液，是效用很强的Alpha抑制剂。

 

八点整，光一准时来到了24号码头。

这是一个荒凉被废弃的货运码头，还有四五艘几乎快烂光了的货轮斜歪着浸泡在海水里。码头上有一个巨大的仓库，借着微弱惨白的灯光可以看见，一辆黑色的劳斯莱斯停放在仓库门口，几个小小的人影在豪车周围晃荡。

光一深吸一口气，调整了一下身上的衣服，把那个厚厚的文件夹抱在胸前，缩着肩膀向豪车的方向走去。

这一路走得战战兢兢，左顾右盼，车周围站着的手下很快就注意到了走过来的光一，从走路姿态就可以看出，这是一个懦弱到极点的人，再嗅着空气里若有若无的白兰地香气，这几个熊一样壮实的Alpha都露出了不怀好意的笑容。

看来我们的小Omega到了呢，真是听话，自己一个人来了。

微微低着头的人怯怯靠近了他们几个，抬起眼睛透过柔软的刘海不安地扫来扫去，视线一直没有停留在同一个地方超过两秒钟，“请问……”声音跟头发一样软糯，在床上叫起来一定很好听。

这几个男人都听到了彼此吞口水的声音。

Omega还没说完话，手里的文件夹就被粗鲁的夺走了，两个人制住他，根本没有使劲，其中一个光头大汉就把他两个纤细的腕子攥在手里扭到了背后。

听着他嘴里发出的痛呼，连这声音都是那么的诱人。

恢复记忆之初，光一曾无比恶心自己在俱乐部里学会的那些勾引别人的技巧，如今他却使出了浑身解数，想要在不经意间让这几个Alpha沦陷在他的风情里。

他才不在乎这样会不会让自己显得很贱，只要能救出刚，就好。

简单搜了一下光一的身确认他没带武器后，光头大汉扭着光一，一个络腮胡子手拿文件夹，另外两个一身腱子肉的年轻Alpha跟着，只为了多闻一闻这个娇小美丽的Omega身上醉人的信息素香气。

五个人走进仓库，空荡荡的厂房除了回荡在里面的脚步声，就只剩下双手被铐在背后、嘴上贴着胶布站着的刚，拿着一把匕首抵着他脖子的另外一个精瘦的Alpha，以及倚着根柱子站着的近藤贵三郎。

听见这凌乱的脚步声，近藤贵三郎转过身，欣喜的看到了被挟持着来到他身前的光一。

“51号，别来无恙啊！”近藤贵三郎微笑着。

“呜……”光一似乎不知道要说什么好，只是发出了一声呜咽，眼眶泛红，有一滴泪顺着眼角滑下。

近藤贵三郎走上前去，爱怜的擦掉了光一的那滴眼泪，“嘘……我的小可怜，怎么就哭了？是因为看见你的主人了吗？”接过络腮胡手里的文件夹，近藤贵三郎却不急着看，而是随手放在地上堆着的一卷缆绳上，转过头看向刚，脸上的笑容透着危险。

“堂本先生啊，就让你看看，我们的51号，我们最顶级的小骚货是怎么被操到射的。这是个尤物啊我告诉你，看他这个样子，应该还没有被你充分的使用过吧？那正好，我的人可以给你示范正确的使用方法，你就睁大眼睛吧！对了，为了让你不受信息素影响耽误观看，我们给你打了最强效的抑制剂，保证你能清清醒醒的从头看到尾。”

刚猛的睁大了眼睛，剧烈挣扎起来，精瘦的人力气却很大，他一只手制住刚，拿着匕首的手向下压了压，警告道，“别动！”

光一直直的看向近藤贵三郎，连嘴唇都在哆嗦，“你们，你们要干什么？这跟之前说好的不一样啊！”

“说好什么了？我可从头到尾都没说过，你可以完好无损的回去啊，小贱货。”

“不要……别……难道，难道你们要六个人一起上吗？”光一扭动着身体想要挣脱，这动作在光头大汉身前却显得是那样的柔弱无力。要知道，这几个Alpha最矮的也超过了一米八，光头更是将近两米，光一跟他们相比，矮了一大截。

“可惜，很遗憾，第一轮只有他们四个。”近藤贵三郎用下巴点了点这四个大汉，他们四个脸上都露出了喜出望外的神色，互相看了看。

挟持着刚的瘦子满脸不甘心。

“别用那样的眼神看着我，你第二轮单独上。总不能指望我抓着这家伙吧？”近藤贵三郎不满道。瘦子听了这话，也高兴了。近藤的下一句话，更是让这些Alpha兴奋的脸红脖子粗。

“你们谁把他操的叫声最大，谁就可以彻底标记他，打开内腔的药物我都准备好了。”

“不要，不要！等一下！”光一挣扎着，语气可怜极了，让那四个大汉不由起了怜惜之心，都停动作下来看着他。

“只有刚主人不会受信息素影响吗？”带着哭腔的问题，让近藤贵三郎理所当然的以为，光一相当在乎自己的主人。

“还有我，我是Beta，也不受信息素影响。剩下的他们几个，都是如假包换的Alpha。这下满意了？”近藤贵三郎语气轻佻。

听了这话，被光头大汉抓在手里的光一突然露出了一个堪称是可爱的笑容，声音再不复刚刚的甜腻却慌张，而是低沉又冷漠，“是啊，那我就放心了。”

然后他用力用左胳膊夹了一下自己的左肋，顿时，白兰地醉人的香味以惊人的浓度和速度在光一周围挥发着。

这是二宫之前直接从光一腺体里抽取出来的信息素，混合进挥发性极强的药物里气化以后，又压缩液化装进了特殊的装置里藏在光一的左肋处，要用的时候只要用力一压，信息素就能释放出来。

离他最近的人受的影响也最大，光头直接红了眼睛，Alpha的占有本能让他第一时间放松了对光一的钳制，转而将另外三个Alpha视为死敌。脑子里有一个声音告诉他，不把他们都干掉，自己就不能安安静静的享用美味的Omega。

四种刺鼻的Alpha信息素被白兰地香气勾引了出来，让这一片的空间简直辣眼睛，光一第一时间屏住了呼吸，原因无他，实在是太难闻了！

那两个年轻一些的离得有点远，反应也快，见机不对迅速后撤，躲开了信息素最浓郁的地方，受的影响相对较小。

他们有些惊悚的看见，那个绵羊一样温顺胆怯的Omega气质瞬间一变，变成了露出獠牙张着利爪眼神凶狠的豹子。

攥紧拳头稍微使力向下一顿，光一轻松挣脱了光头的钳制，迅速下蹲，胳膊肘向后方抬起，利用起身造成的惯性往光头两腿之间的那个物件上狠狠地杵了过去。

武术行家里老早就有一句话，“宁挨十手，不挨一肘。”可见手肘的杀伤力有多强，更何况是攻击在这么脆弱的器官上。

光头当时就觉得自己的蛋蛋碎了，双手捂着那地方夹紧腿，双膝不由自主的弯下去，视线正好和迅速转过身的光一平齐。然后他就看见，Omega眉眼之间全是冷冰冰，一个不大的拳头迅速靠近，接着喉结一阵剧痛，他瞬间就忘了该怎么呼吸。

这个铁塔一样的壮汉鼓着眼珠子仰面倒下去了，光一解决第一个家伙，只用了不到十秒钟。

敌人似乎被吓成了傻逼，所有人都僵住不动了。

光一却动作未停，再次下蹲双手撑地双脚侧伸出向络腮胡的方向铲去，余光紧盯着已经回过味儿正扑过来的两个年轻的Alpha。

络腮胡还沉浸在光一信息素的影响里，把注意力全都放在了不断靠近的两个竞争对手身上。手都准备好了，还没掐上这两个人的脖子呢，就被光一铲倒了。

没有再管五体投地的络腮胡，光一打了两个滚向旁边闪去，起身，鬼魅一样来到其中一个年轻人身后，扯一下他一边的胳膊让他正面对着另一个人，然后双手紧紧抓住他的两个手腕，从地上跃起蹬在他的后背上，年轻Alpha的两条胳膊就在他的惨叫声中从关节里脱了出来。

松手的同时再使劲一踹，年轻人踉跄着向他的同伙身上倒去，光一后背着地，疼痛没让他的行动有半秒钟迟缓，一个翻身迅速爬了起来。

三两步靠近络腮胡，揪住他的头发用了大力往水泥地面上撞去，“咚！”的很大一声响，络腮胡就此不省人事。

这段时间做格斗训练，光一基本上都处于被揍的状态，要么被夜雀揍，要么被夜雀和冈田一起揍。

禁止光一戴任何护具，夜雀在最开始就正式的告诉过光一，“记住这些拳头打在身体上的感觉，打在什么地方对你没影响，打在什么地方能让你失去战斗力，打在什么地方能让你无法动弹，打在什么地方会致命，你全部都要记好。最终的目的，是让敌人的拳头落在对你没有影响的地方，让你自己的拳头至少落在让对方失去战斗力的地方。”

夜雀甚至找来两个身强力壮的Alpha一起攻击光一，那一次他被打得躺在地上爬不起来，也是那一次，他深刻的意识到了Omega和Alpha的力量差距，对方一拳打在他胸口，就让他差点背过气去，而他自认为全力的一击，打在对方手臂上，却只让他甩了甩手就什么事都没有了，好像只是麻了一下而已。

走过来俯视躺在地上的光一，夜雀什么都没说，但他的眼神明明白白，光一瞬间就读懂了他的意思：“你看，我早就告诉过你了。”

当时光一脸涨得通红，恨不得找个地缝钻进去。

从那以后，他牢牢记住了夜雀的叮嘱，这次对战中，光一以一敌多，他用上了十二分的力气，专挑着人体脆弱的地方攻击，生怕一条腿的力量不够卸掉这家伙的胳膊，光一甚至腾空而起，不惜让自己后背摔得生疼。

不过让他高兴的是，夜雀的特训效果非凡。这三个瘫在地上的Alpha壮汉有力的证明了这一点——他再也不是被揍的那一个了。

另一边，唯一一个还没受伤的年轻人摆脱了瘫软在他身上的同伴，掏出甩棍，打开冲向光一。

摘掉铅块，光一的耐力跟敏捷度有了质的飞跃。但如此密集而剧烈的打斗还是急速消耗着他的体力。在体力消耗殆尽之前，他还有三个人需要解决。

稍微调整一下呼吸，侧身躲过了呼啸而来的甩棍，听着Alpha因为太靠近他而被信息素影响的呼吸紊乱。这人的信息素还在大量释放，却万分意外的发现，光一冷静如初。

“怎么可能？你怎么会没发情？”

因为我来之前用抑制剂了啊，你个白痴。光一在心里吐槽，一言不发。他一改之前进攻的架势，开始以防守和躲避为主。年轻人以为光一力气耗光才开始躲闪，欣喜之余也渐渐下了狠手，他不在乎会不会把这只小野猫打残，只要能让他操个爽就行。

甩棍扫过光一的左肩，他捂着肩膀痛苦的跪倒在地，上气不接下气。年轻人狞笑着靠近光一，小野猫终于用光了力气，再也举不起来爪子了。高高举起武器，再用力向下挥去，他已经无暇顾及这样的力道会不会把人打死。

“当！”的一声脆响，金属撞击地面的声音在仓库里回荡，几乎有火星飞溅，年轻人的手也被震得发麻，本来应该有人的地方空荡荡，光一不知什么时候挪到了一边，甩棍打到地上之后他就双手握住棍子前端，年轻人手还麻着，光一没费什么力气就把棍子夺了过来，直接横扫敲在年轻人的肋骨上，年轻人倒下的时候还在嚷嚷，“假动作！居然是假动作！你这个该死的小骗子……”

没等他废话完，光一就把他敲晕了。

光一到提着甩棍静静的站在原地，面无表情的看向瘦子挟持刚的方向。之前的打斗刚看的目不转睛，甚至忘了眨眼。停下来不动的时候，刚这才看清，光一穿了一身黑色的运动服，还有一双同样的黑色运动鞋。

我好像知道他这一个多月都是去干什么了。

而后，刚却有些不合时宜的想着，这么一身大叔一样的打扮，居然还能勾起那群Alpha的欲望，是不是自己以后应该把他藏起来，等闲不要示人？

瘦子则整个人紧张到不行，光一的信息素对他还是有一定的影响的，不过他现在心里产生不了一丝一毫的绮念，性欲全部被恐惧取代了，拿着匕首的手一压，一道血线顺着刚的脖子流了下来。

看着这道血，光一瞳孔蓦地一缩，然后就听见瘦子变了调的命令，“把甩棍收起来！要不我就杀了他！”

近藤贵三郎早就躲一边去了，生怕光一冲过来把自己揍一顿，他现在扒着柱子探头探脑，惊魂不定的看看光一，再看看瘦子。

光一乖乖听话，把甩棍收成了十多厘米的一小截拿在手上。

“把它扔了，快！扔了！”

接下来光一做了一个非常奇怪的动作，他把甩棍在手里掂了掂，似乎在估测它的重量，然后，用力往前一扔，甩棍打着转飞向瘦子的方向，瘦子却不担心，因为有刚把他的身子挡的严严实实……

一阵剧痛，甩棍击中了刚的左小腿，他不受控制的向下滑去，瘦子拽不住他了。

刚滑下去的同时光一动了，他飞奔起来迅速靠近瘦子。瘦子的注意力被转移了，他一只手没法让刚保持站立，匕首暂时离开了刚的脖子。

光一抓住他的手腕一扭，匕首就掉在了地上，用脚尖把凶器挑到一边，光一就抓着这只手臂把瘦子扯离刚身边，没有了支撑的刚跌坐在了地上。

再一个过肩摔把瘦子摔在坚硬的地面上，，光一踩住他的胸口手上发力一拧，瘦子发出了类似尖叫的声音，居然疼晕过去了。

所有威胁全部解决，光一回到刚身前蹲下，发现他的状态很不好。不住打着冷战，却满脸是汗，汗水甚。打湿了他的衣服，一月份的东京还是很冷的，刚却只穿了一件薄薄的衬衫，呼吸急促，似乎一直在强撑着，现在终于放松了，症状就全部爆发了出来。

心疼的揭掉刚嘴上贴着的胶布，光一急声问道，“手铐的钥匙在哪里，刚？你哪儿不舒服？”

“钥匙在，在那个瘦子的口袋里。光一，我冷，我好冷……”刚声音都在哆嗦，能看出来他应该是非常难受了，神志有些不清醒，都无法分出心神来像平时一样首先询问光一的情况。

迅速从瘦子身上翻出钥匙，光一打开手铐，脱下外套把刚裹了进去，还把人搂在了怀里。

被抱在怀里的刚感受到光一身子猛的一僵，然后收紧手臂来了个一百八十度大转弯，两个人的位置彻底调换，近藤贵三郎那张扭曲的脸就突然近距离出现在了刚眼前。

光一闷哼一声。

这一幕让刚的心脏都停跳了，因为他看见，原来瘦子手里那把被踢到一边的匕首，现在握在近藤贵三郎的双手中，匕首的尖端扎在了光一的后腰上，偏右侧，那是肝脏的位置。

“光一——！！！”

虽然现在闻不到味道，但在刚的想象里，血腥味一定弥漫在了这四周。他撕心裂肺的惨叫让光一身子一抖，不过很快调整过来，头都没回的一肘击在近藤贵三郎的面门，打破了他的鼻子。

匕首掉在地上，近藤贵三郎捂着脸倒下去了。

“光一，光一！你怎么样？哪里受伤了快让我看看！”刚慌慌张张的扳着光一的身子让他背对着自己，仔细检查他的后背，双手摸来摸去，没有热乎乎的液体，只摸到他衣服上破了个口子，还有跟皮肉不一样的硬邦邦的触感。

刚抬起头看向光一，满脸疑惑。

只见恋人一脸无奈，眼睛里却有着快要溢出来的温柔神色，“放心吧，刚，我穿了防弹背心来的。”这时候光一才有功夫仔细看向刚，发现了左右有些不一致的脸颊。

眸子暗了暗，光一语调有些阴沉，“他打你了？”听见刚一声几不可查的“嗯。”之后，他的怒火被再一次点燃了。

轻轻拍了拍刚的肩膀以示安慰，光一站起身，拖着还躺在地上呻吟的近藤贵三郎来到一块比较空旷的地方，拿过缆绳上放着的文件夹，捏紧了其中一个角，抡圆了胳膊把文件夹抽在了他的脸上。

“啪！”近藤贵三郎发出了一声杀猪般的惨叫。

但还没完，光一一个反手，文件夹又重重的抽在了他的脸上。

又一声杀猪般的惨叫。

文件夹左右开弓，抽了近藤贵三郎十来个耳光。本来他可以躲，可以用手臂挡着脸，但他不敢。

因为光一的一只脚正搭在他的两腿之间，只要他稍微一动，有躲闪或者遮挡的意图，光一的脚下就会加重一分，坚决的动作让近藤贵三郎毫不怀疑，如果他坚持躲开或者挡着脸，这只脚一定会让他以后永远没法做男人。

这是他最恐惧的事情。

所以他惨叫着，哀嚎着，拼命克制住自己，什么多余的动作都不敢做。

光一终于打累了，喘着粗气停下了动作，近藤贵三郎的脸肿成猪头，却还没有晕过去，他说不出来话，只能用仿佛淬了毒的目光死盯着光一。

垂下眼睑俯视着近藤贵三郎，光一满脸怜悯和讽刺，好像在看世界上最大的一个可怜虫，最蠢的一个傻瓜。举着文件夹，他语气里都是嘲笑，“你真应该在我把它送来的时候就翻开看看，那样的话结果应该会完全不同。”

其实不会。光一跟搜查一课、长濑、冈田、夜雀、二宫、樱井、松本一起，做了万全的计划。现在的局面是他们最希望得到的，即使出现意外，还有Plan B、Plan C、Plan D等一系列弥补手段。光一这么说，只是为了刺激近藤贵三郎罢了。反正，这厮永远也不会知道。

果然，躺在地上的人，眼神变得更加怨毒了。就在这怨毒目光的注视下，光一打开了手里那个厚厚的、黑色的、已经有些散架了的文件夹，好几十张A4打印纸倾泻而下。

纷纷扬扬，飘飘洒洒，分不出正反，每张都一模一样，每面都洁白如新。

那不过是七十来张白纸。

 

——TBC


End file.
